


Sick of You

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Germaphobe Sakusa Kiyoomi, Influenza, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sick Character, Sick Miya Atsumu, caring Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: Omi comes homes to Japan after a fan meeting, gathering and guestings for a whole month in Korea. He goes home unexpectedly seeing a sick person waiting for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Sick of You

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed

Afternoon comes and the flight of Sakusa Kiyoomi has arrived. Finally! 

Atsumu Miya is at the waiting area with Sakusa's-- Omi names written all over. He doesn't mind seeing his fangirls cry or sob the moment they knew Atsumu is gay for someone. But its not all that makes them cry, they also avoid him for a big reason. 

"Oumih!" The yellow haired setter talked and waving. 

Sakusa looks at the other male and he felt disgusted already the moment he saw Atsumu waiting. He told Atsumu not to even wait for his arrival. 

"So? How was your fan meeting in Korea, did a lot of people come?" Atsumu is taking efforts in talking and with a smile. 

Noticeable, he is wearing a face mask and jacket and pants. He looks normal but he is actually looking cold. 

"You're sick!" Kiyoomi says with his arms closed and his luggage close by his side.

"Me? Sick? No I'm n-- ACHOO!" Atsumu sneezes and chuckles afterwards before taking his mask off and wiping his sneeze. Then even before he could get a new mask, he quickly took his hanky and coughing. 

"I knew it! You are sick!" Sakusa says and taking a distance after spraying a disinfectant onto Atsumu and then himself. "Ugh! I told you I don't like sick people especially dirt making people. I hate people providing germs!" Sakusa says again and reminding all over. 

"I'm sorry!" Atsumu says and pouting. "Lemme get those for--" 

"No! You are sick so it means your hands are dirty! I will do this myself!" 

"But--" 

"No buts!" Sakusa points at Atsumu and rolling his luggage and the other following behind his back. Atsumu is somehow far from the other as he hated the coughing and sneezing so much. 

As soon as Atsumu got Kiyoomi to the car, he quickly tells Atsumu to sit at the backseat. He undoes the plastic cover after putting his luggage at the back. 

"Omi I can dri--" 

"Did you not hear a word I have said earlier?" Sakusa is pissed at the moment and makes Miya go at the back and closing the door himself. 

"Careful driving Omi." 

"Tch. Can you just shut up and rest! You are beginning to catch a cold! Maybe its flu already." Sakusa says and remembers that Atsumu drove the car earlier. 

He quickly draws his disinfectant spray and sprays the front seats and other materials in front. He wants to assure his health so he also sprayed his gloves and left the spray on the spare space near the clutch. 

"Just rest there. I will wake you up once we got back home." Sakusa wears his seatbelt and Atsumu is at the back lying down to take a rest. 

Sakusa hated the situation. He never wanted sick people close to him and luckily, he is aware that Atsumu is very troublesome. He kept on talking while driving. 

"Where the heck did you get that? Did you play under the rain yesterday? Oh wait don't answer, maybe you got that while having fun with dirty things are you? I always tell you not to forget your vitamins and now what? Sick?" Atsumu felt ashamed of himself.

"I can't believe I called you my boyfriend and then this. This is why I don't wanna answer you yet. You're so immature! I hate it." Then he felt sad and looks at the backrest instead of the front to see Omi drive. 

"Feeling guilty? Yeah you should. You chose to love me so deal with who I am. Stupid jerk unaware of his own health." He speaks more and murmurs on his last words.

It was an easy trip. No traffic during those times.

"Can you at least cover that mouth of yours?" Sakusa hated the coughing. 

"You're so careless Atsumu." He added. 

In just a few more minutes, they have finally arrived at Omi's house. 

"Go on! Go to your room and rest." Kiyoomi says while taking out his luggage still with a disappointed face. 

"I'm sorry." Atsumu speaks but Kiyoomi ignored him and he continues walking to the front door. Somehow he sheds tears while walking unable for the other to onow since he is ignored while unloading his luggage and cleans the area where Atsumu sat. 

"Just wait in your room and I will bring you some soup. Okay?" Sakusa says and waiting for an answer but he did not realize Atsumu is already inside. He sighed. 

He took five minutes cleaning the back part of the car and even the part where he placed his luggage just to avoid germ spread. 

"VAI, door open." VAI stabds for Voice Activated Intelligence.

"Welcome home master Kiyoomi!" Says the artificial intelligence after opening the door and goes in. 

"VAI please get the stove turned on I will boil something." Sakusa says while taking off his shoes and wearing his slippers. 

"Negative. The stove wasn't deactivated earlier by your Soon-To-Be-Sakusa." 

"Soon to be what now?" Sakusa is weirded out and asks the intelligence what he meant. 

"It is what master Atsumu encrypted and inprinted in my master server three days ago sir. He is totally happy when he did it. Shall I show the CCTV footage?" 

"And why the hell would I--?" 

"Master soon-to-be-Sakusa expected you would ask that! He told me that you would love to watch videos about him and that you--" 

"Okay that is enough VAI stop it! I will prepare the water for the soup." 

"Anything else you needed master Kiyoomi?" 

"No more. Thank you VAI I will call you again if I do and please I already told you encrypt in your master server to call me sir instead of master." Sakusa prepares the stove and the water to be boiled. 

"Yes sir. Will do now! Encryption complete!" 

"Thank you!" 

"Would you like to know what--" 

"Call him Atsumu!" 

"Okay sir. Would you like to know what sir Atsumu has encrypted on me?" 

"Let me guess, he told you to tell that to me when I get home didn't he?" 

"Like what sir Atsumu said you are such a smart ass sir Kiyoomi." 

"Tch. Smart ass!" The ace mumbled and started cooking. 

"Well he added some new words in my database but other than the two names I mentioned, he also told me of a secret code that he calls you and that I should respond whenever he commands me with that name." 

"And that is?" Sakusa asks while drinking water. 

"Daddy, sir!" Sakusa got his eyes opened and spits out the water he is drinking. 

"Fucking Atsumu Miya." 

What VAI meant is that whenever a command is made by Atsumu and he coins 'daddy', it means he is pointing out to Sakusa although he also calls him as Omi, Omi-Omi, Sakusa and Kiyoomi as usual. But as he did it, he assures that it is only when he commands it that the daddy Atsumu refers is Sakusa.

"Can you delete tha--" he was cutt of when he sees the drawers with arranged utensils. He is about to get a soup plate but he opened the wrong drawer and saw how clean his utensils are. "Wait how come these looks squeaky clean? I have been gone for a whole month." 

"About that sir, it is in the CCTV footage. Want to see? Sir Atsumu Miya has cleaned your house all day yesterday." 

"Wait, what?" Sakusa is surprised and stops for a while. 

"You heard me correct sir. It is actually what he wants to boast to you with the camera footages I have saved. He said he wants you to be proud of him for being a responsible house cleaner since you are more of a clean house type of guy." 

"He-- He did those?" Sakusa asked and somehow felt the regret. 

"Yes sir. He shined the shoes, dusts off the cushions, pillows, beds, did the laundry, waxed the floors and clean the furniture. Also, the swimming pool if also cleaned by him just two days ago before cleaning the house. He also took care of your yard and even repaired some broken items including that glass window on your front door sir. He defended the house when that burglar tried to trespass. You should be thankful for having a friend like him sir." 

". . . Friend. . ." Sakusa thought and then looking at the bedroom door of Atsumu. 

In Sakusa's house, Atsumu sleeps downstairs while Kiyoomi is upstairs. 

Sakusa looks at the mixture he is doing and then continues cooking.

Atsumu is alone in his bedroom and shedding tears while lying down and looking at the other direction away from the door. He doesn't want Omi to see him crying. The moment he heard the door opening, he quickly wipes his tears away and did not move a muscle. 

Sakusa enters and with a tray of soup, bowl of alcohol with ice and water and a strap of koolfever. 

"Get up." Kiyoomi says and the other following. 

Atsumu gets up and still looking away and not in front of his boyfriend. 

"Look here you idiot." 

"Just go. I will feed myself Omi. You might get sick." Atsumu says and sniffing. 

"As if you will eat. Turn around and met me feed you." Atsumu slowly turns around and seeing the other male with a bowl of soup and spoon at hand. He isn't wearing a face mask or gloves at all. 

"Omi! You're exposed! Get yourself a-- OW!" Atsumu stopped his exaggeration when Omi hits his head and demands him to eat. 

"Enough talking. I will feed you!" Sakusa says and the other just opens his mouth and eats the soup. 

He has no appetite at all but he wants to get cured quickly that he has totally followed Omi as he said. 

"Now! Unclothe yourself!" Sakusa readies the spongebath.

"Ha? No! Lemme d--" 

"Ah you won't undress huh? Okay!" 

"Omi! Omi no!" Sakusa undressed his boyfriend and quickly proceeds to bathing him. He took some clothes from Atsumu's cabinet later on and clothed him again. 

"Now here!" He gave a pill to Atsumu to male him drink and then straps on the koolfever on his forehead. 

"I'm sorry for being mean earlier." 

"Huh?" Atsumu tried to talk because he soesn't believe what he heard. 

"I thought you have been hopeless lately and that you haven't been guarding your health." Sakusa says. 

"Its okay Omi. You don't have to apologize. You can leave me n--" 

"No I won't! Heck would I leave you now." 

"Eh? Hey!" Atsumu is shocked when Sakusa goes beside him lying on the bed and then hugs him. 

"Just let me give you warmth!"

"Omi!" Atsumu wants to break free. "You might get--" 

"Then let it. At least make.me pay for all of what I have said earlier. I stead of k owing why you got sick I took the time to insult you instead of understand you. After VAI told me about what you do while I am gone, I am amazed at the house clean." 

"Really?" 

"Though 75% of it is pure stupidity and I hated it. You touched the damn AI for crying out loud." 

"S-Sorry." 

"But y'know, I guess this isn't bad at all." 

"Huh? What do you mean Omi?" Took Atsumu a few seconds before asking. 

"I never knew how caring and totally concerned you are to me as your boyfriend. I mean, I never imagined someone would love someone like me, a germaphobe, and would even last long on me. But you managed to even do things for me just to let me k ow how stupid I am for not seeing it and instead, all I see is the side of you that I hate." Sakusa spoke and wraps his arms around the other male.

"Of course I would change for you Omi. I love you! And I fell in love with the You you! You're Sakusa Kiyoomi that I have loved and accepted. I just wanna prove to you that I am serious with our relationship and this isn't just some flirt or game. Its why I cleaned your house and even go home everyday just to keep an eye on it." 

"Thank you Atsumu." Sakusa says and made the other smile and feel loved. 

"I-Its noth--" 

"I love you!" The taller male whispered and gave Atsumu a kiss on the cheek. 

"Omi-kun." Atsumu is blushing and heating up from the kiss. He was pulled closer by Sakusa and nuzzles his nose. 

"VAI, please activate security system. My boyfriend and I are going to sleep." Sakusa says. 

"Yes sir! Sweet dreams Sir Kiyoomi and soon-to-be-Sakusa!" 

"Eh?" Atsumu is surprised. "I thought you would change that c--" 

"Nah you're not wrong at all. One day I will marry you in a country that will make us legal." Sakusa says and kisses Atsumu's nape. "Now rest. I will stay here as your love." 

Atsumu felt tired and slowly closes his eyes to get some rest. 

"Sweet dreams Sakusa Atsumu." Kiyoomi whispers and the proud setter leaving a smile of rejoice and relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I am sick rn and my ear is narrowing due to swell.


End file.
